A young ninja
by lisaidentgv1
Summary: It is a few days before Zane and PIXAL are getting married
1. Robot Love

I own nothing but the name of the game Jay is playing, the console they were playing the game on and the name of the TV shows

Robot Love

It was a very special day in the house the ninja had built for themselves because it was a few days away from Zane and PIXAL`s wedding. They were both getting married at the local park in Ninjago City "Are you exited" Kai asked Zane. "VERY EXITED!" Zane replied happily, before running off to plan the wedding with PIXAL. Kai went to find Jay and found him playing Ninja Chop, a game where you have to kill every Snake, Skeleton or Nindroid you see with more spawning every time you kill a wave. "What are you doing" Kai asked Jay making him jump "Playing Ninja Chop" Jay replied quite quickly. "You want to play?" Jay asked "YES!" Kai said and they played for 5 hours before realising it was 11:15. Kai gasped while looking at his phone "Its 11:15 we've been playing for 5 hours" he said, once again making Jay jump. Jay checked his phone to make sure Kai wasn't lying "Oh my God it is save your game I will turn the Nbox off" so they saved their games and Jay turned the Nbox off. Kai said bye and goodnight to Jay and went to bed.

The next day Cole got up early, he had his breakfast, got dressed and woke the others up. Waking up Lloyd first "Dude its time to get up its 6am" Lloyd woke up and remembered a few days ago Jay threw a big rubber ball at him and Lloyd wanted to get revenge. Lloyd got a table and a megaphone, he put the table over Jay`s head and speaking into the megaphone he said "IT`S TIME TO GET UP!" Jay woke up and hit his head on the table above him. "That's for throwing the rubber ball at me" Lloyd said then Jay zapped Lloyd with his lightning powers. Lloyd hit Jay with his power and said "You've got me two times and I've got you two times no more hitting each other with powers" Jay replied "OK that is fair". Cole then said "You guys do know we need to wake up Nya, Kai, Zane, PIXAL and Sensei" so they woke them all up. The Ninja were bored so they went to the beach.

At the beach they saw a zip wire stretching from the Ninjago City Pier to the back of the beach "I'm going on it first" Lloyd said, so he went on it then the others did. After that they bought some ice cream, ate that then went in the water. Lloyd and Zane were making three holes in a triangle and building tunnels to connect them "Should we fill them with water" Zane said "Yeah we should, I will go get the water". Lloyd came back with four buckets of water and make a kind of path for it to run down then poured the water in. It didn't go through the sand for some reason but they didn't care "Should we dig a hole so deep we reach water under the sand, I've did it before" Zane said "Sure" Lloyd replied. They dug so far down the sand collapsed and Lloyd fell into the water "EWWW that's not water" he said loudly then looked down to see it was golden water "Get out quickly and wash yourself off in the water and I will cover it up". Lloyd ran into the water and past Kai and Jay while Zane covered the golden water up. Kai was so surprised he started to run a bit "What is that on your clothes" Jay asked "It`s golden water but it`s gone now" Lloyd said while washing his clothes off. They was bored again so they went home.

At home they had their dinner and went to watch TV, Ninjago News was on "Shocking news, weird weather over Ninjago City today the beach was the only place without it" Kai remembered the weird slime Lloyd got over him "Do you think the golden water had something to do with the beach with no bad weather" he whispered to Lloyd "It might but Zane and PIXAL`s wedding is where the bad weather is, do you think we could get the golden water and take it to the rest of Ninjago City and hope it makes the bad weather go away". Then Jay asked "Do you guys want to come play Ninja Chop with me" they all said yes and played till 10pm. Lloyd got 1,476,941 studs, Kai got 6,847,148 studs, Jay got 50,476,243 studs, Zane got 986,577 studs and Cole got 8,455,665 studs. They all saved their games and went to bed.

The ninja woke up at 4am because it was the day of the wedding, Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd and Zane rushed down to the beach and found the golden water. They fill their buckets up with it and went all over Ninjago, by 7am they had covered all of Ninjago City. "That wasn't bad, we did the roads, paths, parks and everywhere in the city" Cole said, the rest agreed and they ran back home.

By 12pm everyone was at the local park, Zane's dad was there for the wedding, he couldn't miss something like this. Cyrus Borg said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".


	2. The Dimension Machine

Two days after the wedding the ninja were watching TV because there was no missions for them. "It has been so boring with no missions" Kai said to Jay, everyone agreed. Before going upstairs Lloyd remembered something "Aren't we going to pick up Nya from her 5 day holiday!" he said while walking back down the stairs. "Yeah, lets go now" Zane said so they all set off.

At the airport the ninja was waiting for Nya and after 2 or 5 minutes of waiting they ran up to Nya and Kai hugged her. "I`m so happy you`re back sis" and Nya hugged him too. Everyone got into they`re Ferrari and drove home!

Once they were all home the ninja went out to walk round Ninjago City. Kai say a red glow down a alley way "Should we check out that glow its creepy" so they walked to it and saw a weird machine, like a time machine. Jay looked at the side and found a sign that said Working Dimension Machine! "Hey guys this is a dimension machine look on the left side" they all saw the sign and everyone walked into it. "Zane picked the Real Life Dimension and they all suddenly got transported to that universe!

Everyone walked out of it and saw a weird kind of place with people that had no claw hands, pale skin and some weird stuff like flying cars and hoverbuses. "Where the heck are we guys" Lloyd whispered to the others, Kai replied with "I don't know but we seem to be outside a school". A 10 year old named Luke came out and spotted the ninja hiding and he walked up to them and said "Are you the famous ninja"? and they all said yes. "How do I know you are the real ninja, follow me and prove it" so they followed Luke and they showed him they was the real ninja. "How did you get here because you come from a different dimension" and Kai said "A dimension machine" and Luke said "That is my machine it must've suddenly teleported to you're dimension when I was in it, I was thrown out of it and it disappeared" so they all stepped onto the return pad and teleported to the Ninjago dimension.

Once all of the ninja and Luke were in the ninjas universe the ninja ran to the house, Luke magically spawned a Lamborghini Veneno and drove it to the house because kids could drive in 2050 for some reason.

The ninja got there last because Luke`s Lamborghini could go 1000mph and he nearly crashed through the wall. "How did you get here first" Lloyd asked surprised "Because my Lamborghini goes 1000mph"


End file.
